A Collection of SvS Tips
Privateering Tips SVS aka Ship vs. Ship aka Privateering is a great event in the game and here are some basics how someone can be part of the "good" SvSers. EVERYONE SHOULD GIVE IT A TRY! The Main goal should always be to have fun and never try to harm others by verbal attacks or drama. All the fighting should be done on the open SvS seas. The Ship customization and upgrades have made SvS a lot more fun and though the upgrades have made big changes in SvS, the basic tactics remain the same. There are no recomended upgrades for SvS. That is for the sailor to figure out as each one will use an upgrade over another better. Only remondation would be to use the upgrade the corresponds with the Ship. For example, If you are to upgrade a war sloop, go with Storm Chaser or Fire Storm as it's a speed Ship. If you are to sail a War Frigate, go with Copperhead or Skull and Bones. Lastly, The War Brig is balanced so for this one, use the one that you feel will perform best. Tips for sailors 1. Do NOT "OPEN FIRE" RIGHT AFTER YOU "TAKE COVER"- They cancel each other out. *WAIT UNTIL YOUR TAKE COVER IS FINISHED Then USE OPEN FIRE... or use open fire first then take cover *TAKE COVER as soon or BEFORE you hit yellow on your hull when in battle · You may need to put on some damage to the enemy and move away from the battle to regain Take Cover again 2. Do NOT use any sailing skills points on "treasure sense" if you plan to stick to Privateering *Do not use more than 1 skill point on "come about" ------ they will not help you 3. Fight the weaker side of the enemy ship · Another thing to keep in mind about fighting the enemy. A lot of ships like to stop in battle and duke it out. I think that if the other ship stops, that gives you an advantage on them. Keep moving forward and circle them coming around their aft you can put on a lot of damage and receive less damage to your own ship. This not only puts you at the advantage but them at the disadvantage because they will have to switch sides of the ship to shoot at you again. That is if you haven't sunk them by the time you made it around the other side. So, my opinion is to not stop, don't sail backwards and don't spin. Those things just slow you down and if you did damage them good and they are still moving, give them the advantage because they can hit ram or Full Sail and take off on you making it hard to finish the job you started. Also a waste of ammo trying to blast a ship from too far away. 4. Get a good crew - possibly with your friends *If you are having trouble finding friends or guild to come, than simply open ship to Public. · This is a must and let’s not forget to not talk badly about others and create drama on your ship. This is supposed to be fun. 5. Hitting your opponent with "ramming speed" will help you for about 5 seconds. · Ram should only be used as a last resort or if you catch them off guard. Captain should let the gunners do the work. They can pack way more damage that ram could. 6. '''When entering a battle, do not sail with the front of your ship straight into enemy but with a side facing them so your gunners have an angle to shoot. · See number 5 above. Driving straight into your enemy not only leaves you at a disadvantage but can frustrate your gunners. '''7. War Sloops, War Frigates and War Frigate are the BEST choice for SVS #With a war sloop fight in midrange to far range with a crew. Also close range if you attack the weak side of the ship with gunners (BE QUICK) #War Brigs are a mix of power and speed so with this you will do a good job #With war frigate, get close or midrange so your broadsides can shoot at the same time as your crew is gunning · Broads are good but shouldn't depend on them. It is easy to miss with broads if the other ship hits ram or Full Sail to pull away. Also, sometimes hard to figure the distance but that is something you learn as you go. I still say, let the gunners do the work. I can pack on some nasty damage with the right angle to shoot, even at a distance. 8. Always give your gunners a angle to gun, do not switch sides of attack to many times because your gunners going to be running from side to side instead of gunning · Stopping and moving ship forward and reverse can through off your gunners aim. So continue forward and circle the enemy. If you can get a broadside to hit, all the better but don't count on it. 9. Know your enemy. Depending on the strength your enemy, you will know how to enter the battle and if to take it serious (fight close range or Far range) High starting bounty on enemy ship means strong ship. · You may also need to adapt your sailing style to fight different ships with different methods. Also something learned as you go. 10. MASTER YOUR SAILING- should be you’re first thing done before starting to sail in SvS. :: · Not necessary a must but it will help as your skills might outlast your opponents. Gunning Tips 1. In SVS "round, chain, grape, explosive" will NOT help much therefore do NOT use any "skill points" on them. 2. Shoot, Rapid reload, barrage, fury, fire and thunder are the main gunning skills/ammos in svs 3. If the ship is moving forward, shoot ahead of enemy ship 4. Equip a good Cannon Ram · Don't forget your potions in dire need for more damage. 5. Find good Captain 6. Practice in public ships then as you get better you can go with better captains and your friends · Also asking some good captains to help you learn on a quiet server may help. Also can ask good gunners for help if you decide to be a gunner. 7. 'MASTER YOUR CANNON- should be your first thing done before gunning in svs · This is a must as you can have a bigger variety of ammos to use and do more damage. 'Having a better angle You always want to be at a position where your crew has it easy to shoot the opponent and your opponent's crew has a bad angle to shoot you. Parallel sailing is common however not the best tactic because it puts the battle in completely in the hands of the crew. As a captain you should place yourself in the gunners’position on the ship you are sailing so you know if you are on the wrong position and angle. The best angles or position against your opponent are kind of diagonal from the enemy where your side is not facing the enemy's side but their rear or front so their crew is vulnerable to shoot you. In other words, your crew(and broad sides) has an angle to shoot but theirs doesn't. On the right is a vivid explanation of what I mean. Like I said these are just a few (means there is more positions than these) positions and this might not always work depending on your opponents skill and how he/she defends himself. Also it depends on your speed and experience to execute this action. Attacking the Weaker Side This is not just in svs but sailing overall. In svs however, this plays a major role in the amount of damage done to your enemy and amount of damage received. Like it is mentioned on the graphic on the right(-->)., it shows which side is more damaged therefore will receive a greater amount of damage from broadsides or crew ammunition. You should use the less damaged hull side to attack/defend and attack the more damaged hull side of the enemy ship. SvS Sailing Skill Set Ups 'For war frigate: Solo or with crew (Crew Recomended)' ''~''For sailing level 25-30 1. Broadside Left and Right: 3 to 5 skill points on each -also 5 skill points on round shot in cannon for broadside power 2. Full sail: 1-3 skill point -Hard to run with war frigate therefore don't need full sail much and running isn't fun 3. Come about: 1 skill point on each 4.Ramming Speed: 1-3 Skill Points (this does some damage to ships when hit) 4. Open fire: 3 skill points 5. Take cover: 5 skill points 6. Windcatcher and task master: 5 skill points on each 7. Tacking: 3 skill points (need it for better turning) 'For War Sloop:' '~For Sailing Level 25-30' 1. Broadsides: 1 to 3 skill points on each -also 5 skill points on round shot in cannon to increase broadside power 2. Full sail: 3 to 5 skill points (sloops are fast) 3. Come about: 1 skill point 4. Open fire: 1 to 3 skill points 5. Ramming speed:1 to 3 skill points 6. Take cover: 5 skill points 7. Windcatcher: 4 or 5 skill points EACH 8. Tacking: 1 to 3 skill points (need it for good turning) 9. Taskmaster:1-5 skill points '~For Sailing Level 20-25(Sail With a Crew)' 1. Broadsides: 1 to 3 skill points on each -also 5 skill points on round shot in cannon to increase broadside power 2. Full sail: 3 or 4 skill points (sloops are fast) 3. Come about: 1 skill point 4. Open fire: 1 to 3 skill points 5. Ramming speed:1 to 2 skill points 6. Take cover: 5 skill points(a must) 7. windcatcher: 4 or 5 skill points 8. Tacking: 1 or 2 skill points (need it for good turning) 'For War Brig: Solo Or with a Crew(Crew Recomended)' '~For Sailing Level 25-30' 1. Broadsides: 2 to 5 skill points on each *Also 5 skill points on round shot in cannon to increase broadside power *You may make one side stronger than the other and use that for most of the battle 2. Full sail: 2-5 skill points 3. Come about: 1 skill point 4. Open fire: 2-3 skill points 5. Ramming speed: 1-3 skill points 6. Take cover: 5 skill points(a must) 7. Windcatcher: 5 skill points 8. Tacking: 1 or 2 skill points (need it for good turning) 9. Taskmaster: 2-5 Skill Points Cannon Skill Set Up Cannon setup for Ship PvP is not as hard as sailing and this is in my opinion the best setup for SvS. It does the most damage and it’s most used by the "Great gunners". 'Gunning: Level 25-30 Cannon' 1. Shoot: 5 skill points (shoot faster) 2. Fire, Thunder, and Fury -- 5 skill points EACH *5 skill points on round shot instead of fire if you are a sailor *if you do not have cannon mastered, just drop skill points from fire 3. Rapid Reload: 5 skill points (shoot faster) 4. Barrage: 5 skill points (more damage) *Only fire, thunder and fury are good for SvS* 'Gunning: Level 20-25 Cannon' Shoot: 4 or 5 skill points Rapid reload: 4 or 5 skill points Barrage: 4 or 5 skill points Lighting/Thunder: 4 or 5 skill points Fury: 4 or 5 skill points * Use a fury or thunder cannon ram (can get them from cannon defense)* Category:Guides